


Master.

by Slutforasoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Panties, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex slave academy, Shower Sex, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforasoldier/pseuds/Slutforasoldier
Summary: Tony had dragged steve to a slave market.Steve hated these things, he always thought that men who owned slaves were those who had to pay for affection and sex, those who had no control in their lives so felt the need to exert that power over someone weaker than them.And though had been busy buildings his billion dollar empire with Tony, he had never had to work for a date, a steady relationship? Off the table. But sex... sex steve could get, and did, frequently enough that he'd got through seven secretaries this year alone as one by one he fucked them, they caught feelings, and he had to get rid of them.But when a pretty little brunette slave practically falls into Steves lap... Well things are about to get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve winced as he stepped into the bustling marketplace, pulling his long peacoat a little tighter against his chest. Everything was a little too loud too colourful too vibrant as he looked around at the many stalls and tents. Each sagging under the weight of paddles, sex toys, restrains and... scantily clad men and woman. All calling out to be chosen. 

Tony had dragged steve to a slave market.

Steve hated these things, he always thought that men who owned slaves were those who had to pay for affection and sex, those who had no control in their lives so felt the need to exert that power over someone weaker than them. 

That. Or flashy business men who saw a pretty slave the same way they saw a new car or an expensive watch. 

And though had been busy building his billion dollar empire with Tony, he had never had to work for a date, a steady relationship? Off the table. But sex... sex steve could get, and did, frequently enough that he'd got through seven secretaries this year alone as one by one he fucked them, they caught feelings, and he had to get rid of them. 

Tony disagreed. Obviously. Thinking steve needed someone in his life. A 'calming presence' as he put it, and that the vicious sex he was having with his employees wasn't enough. 

"Come onnnnn steve" Tony smiled at him. Pulling him out of his strop, the brunette was practically vibrating with energy as always, Steve swears he only stops when he actually passes out from exhaustion.

"What?" Steve said eyes scanning over the many tents to choose from, some with a few beautiful slaves milling around the entrance, dripping in body chains and sheer fabric, to draw in customers.

“Have a little fun!” Tony said throwing his hands in the air with unnecessary enthusiasm. “We will find you the perfect little slave for you to take out all that gross frustration on. Follow me!”

Steve relented to Tony's nagging and whines so spent an afternoon being dragged around stalls, one dissatisfaction after another until tony finally perked up. 

"I know exactly what you need" he grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he led a reluctant steve over to a beautiful red and black tent, Tucked away from the main market. 

"My friend Natasha runs this place. Trades only the finest. She's a genius... if a little terrifying" he laughed practically shoving Steve inside. 

The tent was sectioned off into separate little booths, each with a thick black curtain pulled across it, giving the inhabitants some privacy, and created an unusual sense of modesty. Something steve respected after a long day of open nakedness. Low-hung fairy lights illuminated the space, giving it an intimate and gentle setting, a sweet but subtle perfume scented the air and steve felt immediately relaxed and at ease, the stress and agitation of the day slipping from his shoulders. 

No slaves were visible, but soft voices could be heard from inside the booths. 

"Natasha!" Tony called and a petite woman with flaming red hair appeared from behind a curtain.

"Tony." She said a little smirk etched into her face. "Back so soon?" 

Tony had purchased a beautiful little slave a few weeks before, Peters big brown eyes and soft giggle were what had finally convinced steve to come and check out some slaves, if reluctantly. He couldn't help but be envious of how adoring peter was of tony, how devoted. 

It made him realize how little affection he had in his life.

"Is peter not sufficient" she said, her voice growing a little harsher. 

"No! Peters perfect, better than I ever could have dreamed" Tony said his grin widening and his eyes growing affectionate at the thought of his slave, left at home with a list of chores. "We're looking for something for the big guy" he said smacking Steves shoulder.

"Steve Rogers Ma'am" Steve said holding his hand out, offering a smile. 

Natasha looked pleased and reached out to shake his hand. "Natasha romanoff" she said, her voice as soft as velvet.

She looked him up and down thoughtfully, crossing her arms as she pondered. 

"Boys or girls?" She said Bluntly, gesturing for him to follow her, she walked towards one of the booths. 

"Boys" Steve said simply, he was bisexual and enjoyed the company of both men and women, but he much preferred male slaves. There was something so beautifully submissive about a kneeling boy, big eyes and soft hair and pretty little cocks just begging to be locked away.

"What kind of look? Age? Feeling are you looking for in a slave?" She asked, pulling back a curtain to reveal a soft looking red loveseat, and a low table laid with fruit and drink.

Steve whistled "Wow this is fancy" he said before looking back up at Natasha sheepishly "Sorry could you repeat that?" 

She smiled and waved his words away with a flick of her wrist. "Don't worry, we like to treat our customers as guests. All my slaves are handpicked, the best of the best, I like to ensure both them, and my client are happy and cared for" 

Steve sat on the loveseat, leaning back into its soft material and plush cushions as natasha repeated herself, he was glad he would be buying a slave that had been properly cared for, and for some reason he deeply trusted that Natasha would never let harm befall the slaves in her care.

"What do you want your slave to look like? Age?" She said a little smirk playing at her lips. Steve was good people, she had already decided she could trust him with one of her boys. Being a friend of Tony's had clearly already earned him favour, but his gentle air and good manners had made Natasha a little fond of the large blonde. 

Steve thought for a second. "Young. Dark hair, Blue eyes. Lean body if possible I would prefer chubby over bulky though." He said pouring himself a drink of sparkling wine. "It's not that i'm not attracted to muscle it's just..." he cut himself off.

"You want someone you can take care of?" She finished, raising a perfectly sculpted brow at him and making Steve feel like a fly caught in her web. He nodded, taking a sip of his drink while natasha seemed to think for a minute. 

"Would your slave and peter interact frequently?" She said, her voice a little quieter, almost hopeful. 

"Hopefully yes. Tony and I work together so we thought our slaves could keep each other company." Steve explained smiling a little nervously. He couldn't help but feel a little excited at the thought of Peter and his slave playing and giggling while he worked. 

His slave.

Natasha grinned and pulled back the curtain a little "I think I have just the slave" 

"Clint?" She called softly

"Yes mistress?" A blonde slave appeared at her side, dressed in nothing but soft purple pants, billowing before being pulled in at the ankle, and a delicate golden collar. He was holding a tray of empty glasses where, steve assumed, he had been cleaning one of the booths. 

"Fetch Bucky for me." She said and Clint nodded quickly and smiled at her adoringly. 

She stroked his cheek gently and cooed "Good boy." making the slave nearly melt into the floor, before he shook himself a little and rushed off. 

Natasha smiled after him and turned to steve. "He'll be here in a second, take as long as you need to get to know him." 

Her features became harsh "but no sex or anything of the sort until you've bought him" she said firmly "I mean it, not even kissing. he's a virgin, and it brings his price up by a pretty margin." 

Steve nodded, completely understanding, natasha seemed to sense he wouldn't mess her about. So nodded before leaving him. 

It was only a moment before the curtain pushed back, the most beautiful boy steve had ever seen stepped into the booth. He had dark hair pushed away from a beautifully sculpted face and bright blue eyes. A soft pink pout that was just begging to be kissed was pulled up into a little smile. 

He was dressed simply, in soft red cotton pants and his chest, bare except for a gold body chain, was beautifully toned with rosy pink nipples, steve bet they were real sensitive. 

The boy looked up and smiled shyly, hands tugging on the fabric of his pants. 

"h-hi sir" 

And oh.

Steve was gone.

His voice was soft and shy, music to Steve's ears. He wondered how lovely it would sound to come home to such a beautiful voice. Welcoming him back and asking about his day while those slender fingers massaged the tension from his shoulders. 

"Hello sweetheart" he said softly and chuckled at Bucky's blush, he couldn't help but let the pet name pass his lips. He sat in silence for a second simply staring at Bucky, his beautiful skin hugging his lean muscle, his eyes so big and innocent and deep that he couldn't help but think about making the little slave keep his eyes open as he fucked him.

"S-sir?" He stammered "Am I not to your liking?" Insecurity was thick in his voice and he seemed to curl around himself a little, as though to hide himself from Steve's view. 

"No! No." Steve stammered a little, before regaining his senses and chuckling a little at his own slip up. "you're perfect" 

Bucky's smile returned, a little shyer now as he bowed his head in submission as his blush intensified. 

"Sit with me Bucky" he said patting the cushion beside him. "Lets talk" 

Bucky obeyed sitting beside steve on the red loveseat, meaning Bucky was practically in his lap. And oh, wasn't that an appealing thought. 

Bucky was looking up at him trustingly, and on instinct he reached down to the boys smooth calfs, pulling them gently into his lap and began rubbing soft soothing circles on the boys legs through the fabric of his pants, trying to rid him of some of the tension that must be tugging at him. 

Bucky giggled "Do you like my legs sir?" He said, mischief sparkling behind his eyes as he lifted the one steve wasn't holding, right under Steves nose, letting the soft material slip down past his knee. Opening up even more beautiful tan skin for steve to drool over. 

"Very much" steve said jokingly nipping at his heel making Bucky squeal and giggle. Steve ran his hand up the smooth skin. “Do you shave?” He asked feeling no hair at all on the little ones legs. 

“No sir! I wax” he said wiggling his leg a little, as if to prove his point. “We all help eachother”

Steve hummed his approval, letting his hand rest on the warm soft skin of Bucky's leg as he pondered what else was waxed smooth. 

"So, Bucky" Steve said gently after he had stopped salivating over Bucky's legs “were you friends with peter?"

The boy lit up, sitting upright and beaming "yes! We were best friends. But he got sold?" He said inquisitive, tilting his head to the side in the most adorable display of puppy like curiosity. Steve could hardly stand it. 

Steve nodded "My friend Tony bought him, so if I bought you you guys would be seeing each other a lot" he said and Bucky bounced in place, exited before he remembered that 'if' was part of that sentence. 

"w-what do you do sir? I don't mean to offend you but-" he stopped and looked away blushing.

"I earn enough to afford you little one don't worry about that." He smiled picking up the clipboard that Clint had brought in and placed on the table, containing all the information on Bucky. 

"Hmm you're fully trained huh?" He said reaching a hand out to gently pet the slaves hair as he read, making the boy push up into the master's hand and sigh happily answering "yes sir"  
He was practically purring at this point, curled up into Steves muscular side. 

"Got brilliant grades all through slave school." He praised, slave school was difficult. Simply passing was an amazing grade for a slave, let alone the numbers he was seeing here "what a smart boy". Bucky made a happy little noise and squirmed under the affection "thank you sir" 

Steve skimmed over the rest of the information quickly, hard limits, preferences (steve did a little double take at “embarrassment and humiliation” under preferences) height, weight and medical history and as he turned the page.. woah. 

There were intimate pictures taken of Bucky from all angles, headshots to pictures of him bent over holding his ankles to show off a pretty little hole. 

Bucky blushed and squirmed beside him, burying his face into Steve's side.

“These are so pretty baby!” Steve said smirking down at the little boy curled up beside him “look how hard you are! Did they make you jerk off before they took em?” he said letting his hand trail down to rub at Bucky's back. 

“No sir. I just got like that sir… the camera and all the people watching made me feel all hot” he whispered clutching at Steve's shirt as though trying to burrow right through Steve to hide himself. 

"Stand up for me Buck." Steve said softly, an edge of heat entering his words. The slave stood in front of steve, within touching distance and steve rested his hands on the boys hips and ran them slowly up and down the boys thighs, and then up to caress his chest. "Turn" he commanded and bucky quickly did so. Steve make an appreciative hum in the back of his throat as Bucky's plump ass was put in front of his face. He reached forward and squeezed with both hands, almost moaning aloud at the feeling of his hands being full of plump, soft flesh. 

"Very nice" he purred before stroking down his legs "can I see? Is that against the rules?" 

Bucky gasped at all these sensations "i-I'm not sure" he stammered "I've never got this f-far in a buying process with miss Natasha yet" he was obviously flustered, his voice stuttering and breathless. 

Steve hummed, ringing a little gold bell that sat on the table.  
A few moments later Natasha appeared with a smile "yes?" She asked

"You said I couldn't fuck him" Steve said "may I take this off and have a good... look. Before I make my purchase" 

Natasha nodded "do you mind if I'm present?" She asked "I like making sure nothing happens"

Steve shrugged "sure thing"

Bucky's blush was burning red now. His hands balled in self-conscious fists at his sides as Steve reached up and pulled his pants down past his ass with a low whistle. "Nice" he said running a hand over the slightly paler skin of his ass. "Gonna have to get you tanning naked though from now on" he smirked "even out that tan" 

Natasha chuckled at his joke and chris waved to the seat beside him. "Please sit" he said "and don't feel rude about eating." Natasha complied, giving her a view of Bucky's nakedness as well. 

"Bend over buck" steve said patting his ass, bucky complied, face burning red as Steve spread his cheeks apart to stare at his hairless hole.

"Hmm pretty and pink" he chuckled as he looked at the prettiest little asshole he had ever seen and natasha hummed in agreement "every part of hims pretty. Have you seen Peters cock?" She asked and steve nodded, running a finger over Bucky's pucker making him flinch. "Well Bucky's got an almost identical little cock. Both of their tips are such a cute pink" 

Steve made an interested noise and patted Bucky's side "turn" he said and, slowly, bucky did. Revealing his hard cock to the two masters, only four inches fully erect, curling towards his toned tummy. "Oh you're right it's so pretty" Steve said reaching out to hold his cock and balls in hand, rolling his balls gently in his hand as bucky squirmed.

"Well I think I've made a decision " he said grinning and helping bucky pull his pants up, reaching to pull the boy into his lap again "do you want to come home with me bucky?" He asked softly 

"Yes sir" Bucky said looking up at him through thick lashes, looking both hopeful and shy. "You're the nicest man I've ever met." 

"That settles it then" he said standing and walking to the curtain. "I'll go discuss price and paperwork with Natasha" he smiled and she nodded, ordering Clint to go fetch the papers

"Then I get to be yours?" Bucky said hopefully. 

"Oh baby” he whispered into the boys ear, making him shiver “ you already are"


	2. Friends who play together, stay together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plays with Bucky on the way home from the slave market.

Steve was in love, Bucky had immediately plastered to his side the second they had gotten into the back of the limo Stark had insisted they took. 

Steve was about twenty seconds from calling Tony to ask where the fuck he was, when his fellow billionaire slid into the backseat with them. 

“Okay okay! Before you yell at me for disappearing, you will thank me later” he said holding up the six shopping bags he had clutched in his left hand. “Trust me” 

The tilt of his head and wild look in his eye gave Steve a good idea of exactly what was in the nondescript black plastic, so simply rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky closer. 

The car pulled away onto the busy streets and Steve lent back in his seat a little. 

“Tony this is Bucky, Bucky this is Tony.” He said simply, letting his arm slip back over Bucky's shoulders. Bucky buried his face further into Steves side, offering Tony a shy wave and a small smile. 

“Oh god Steve he's perfect!” Tony said, his whole face lighting up as his eyes fell on the small boy curled against his best friend's side. “He's so cute! Oh Steve you are going to EAT him” 

Bucky giggled and snuggled into Steve a little more, deliberately giving the large blonde more access to his body for the doms wandering hands. “Thank you sir” he said smiling “Are you the man who bought Peter sir?” He said softly, still hopeful. 

Tony looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. 

“They were best friends” Steve said letting his fingers dig into the meat of Bucky's ass, making the slave push back against his hand subtlety and smile up at him. “Bucky and Peter” 

Tony. Lit. Up. 

“Yes Bucky, I bought Peter.” He said smiling at him before looking up at Steve. “We are going to have so much fun” 

Steve couldn't help but smirk back, grabbing a beer from the cooler in the arm rest. “Baby are you thirsty?” He asked skimming a hand over Bucky's hair, tucking a lock behind his ear. 

Bucky nodded “only water please sir, I need to take care of my body for you” he said smiling up at his master. 

Steve pulled a water bottle from the cooler and shut it, passing the water to Bucky. To drink the brunette had to sit up, leaving Steve's side cold and the man a little bitter. Without thinking about it, he scooped Bucky up, putting him gently into his lap with ease. 

Bucky gasped and giggled “Sir! You're so strong” 

“That he is champ” Tony chuckled “and he can manhandle you all he wants” 

Bucky blushed, but looked over at him “He wouldn't have to sir, I'm fully obedience trained” 

“Let's test that out shall we?” Steve said, his voice low and gravely. 

“Yes sir” Bucky said, eager to show his worth to his new owner, desperate to please. 

“Let's start simple” the blonde said, tapping two fingers to Bucky's chin. Immediately he looked up, making eye contact with Steve. “Good boy” 

Bucky wriggled with the praise “cummon sir, give me something harder, we learned that as babys” 

Steve smirked at his little ones gall before removing his hand from Bucky's ass “Nadu” he said firmly and Bucky slipped from him lap into the floor, kneeling before spreading his legs as far as he could, resting his hands on his thighs palm up, and keeping his head bowed. 

“Nice” Steve said softly reaching down to spread the submissives legs a little further apart before clicking his fingers, Bucky's head snapped up “even better” he smirked

“Collar” he ordered, and Bucky swiftly moved into position, hands behind his head and the beautiful column of his throat exposed. 

“Humble” Steve said, Bucky faltered for a second before Steve realised his mistake “face Tony” 

Bucky turned, lowering himself daintily before stretching his arms in front of himself, laying his hands on top of each other and pressing his head into the V of his arms, he spread his knees arching his back beautifully, presenting Steve with the most beautiful view of Bucky's ass he could have hoped for. He reached forward running his hand over the round globes and smacking one to see it jiggle in the thin red pants. 

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband pulling them over the swell of Buckys ass before smacking his ass again, with better results, a small whimper from Bucky and a satisfactory ‘snap’ sound as his hand made contact. 

“Isn't he something Tones” Steve whispered reverently as Bucky stayed quiet and well behaved on the floor of the limo. 

“He sure is” Tony said his cock pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants at the display. 

Steve snapped his fingers “Up. Kneel” he said Impatiently, Bucky hurried to comply kneeling between his owners legs looking up at him.

“I think you deserve a reward baby” Steve said smiling as he cupped Bucky's jaw gently, running the pad of his thumb over the soft skin.

“What kinda reward sir?” Bucky said, accepting the push of Steves thumb as it pressed against his lips, sucking on it gently. 

“ I'm going to kiss you” Steve said and Bucky's eyes grew wide again, a puppy desperate for its masters affections. 

Steve pulled his thumb out of Bucky's mouth, wiping it on the seats (someone would clean it later) and bringing his hand back to Bucky's jaw. “ Would you like that baby?” 

“Please sir” he whispered softly “I would love it” 

Steve bent down to kiss him. 

Bucky's plump lips were warm and soft, pressing eagerly against his own, sending a spark of fire down his spine as he kissed the boy, Steve tilted his head to the right, deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue to slip past Bucky's lips and into his mouth, Bucky responded eagerly moaning into the kiss and Keeling up as Steve pulled away to chase his master's lips. 

“My my baby you were good at that” Steve said,a little breathlessly “who's my baby been kissing?” 

Bucky looked panicked for a second “Peter and I used to play sometimes after lights out” he whimpered “at school and then at miss Natashas” 

“Oh sweet Jesus” stark whispered catching Steve's attention. Steve looked up at him, quirking a brow. 

“Just thinking about him and Peter playing with eachother” Tony said, his voice a little rough and his arousal clear through the bulge in the front of his pants. 

Steve chuckled “ it is a very compelling image” he said tucking his foot under Bucky's cock through the fabric of his pants “maybe we can get our boys to play with us sometime” 

Steve reached for his zipper, freeing his large cock from his black briefs. He smacked Bucky's cheek with it twice before smirking “sir wants you to suck his cock baby” he smirked “we still have” he checked his watch “twenty minutes before we're back in the city” 

Bucky was almost salivating at Steve's dick as he nodded, leaning in “may I sir?” 

“You may” he said and a moment later he moaned as the tight, heat of Bucky's mouth surrounded him 

“What do you think Tony? Get both our boys to play with each other while we watch” he said grabbing a handful of Bucky's hair “showing us what little sluts they were together” 

Bucky moaned around Steve's cock, running his tongue over the head and sucking tightly. 

“Fuck yeah” Tony grinned palming at his dick hastily “wanna see Bucky eat Peter out” 

“Fuck” Steve said throwing his head back as Bucky continued to lovingly suck and lick at his master's cock. “ That's a beautiful image, you would love that wouldn't you baby? My little slut would adore eating out peters pretty asshole huh?” He said pulling Bucky off by the hair 

“Yes master I would love to eat out peters pretty asshole” he said his voice wrecked, his pupils blown so wide that the beautiful Ice blue of his irises was reduced to a slither around a disk of pure black.

Steve moaned and started thrusting into Bucky's mouth, not expecting the dirty talk from his beautiful boys mouth to be quite so explicit. “Fuck baby I'm gunna cum all over your pretty little face” he moaned pulling out of Bucky's mouth and jerking off onto his face, thick ropes of cum covering his face. Bucky just shut his eyes and leaned into it, moaning softly as his face was covered, catching in his eyelashes and on his lips. 

“Holy fuck baby boy” Steve said slumping back in his seat and tucking his cock away, Bucky obediently kneeling waiting for instructions. 

“Rub off on my leg baby you have permission to cum whenever” he said grabbing a water bottle and some tissues from a small glove box in the side of the car. 

Bucky began humping his leg, grinding down on his shin and moaning loudly “sir, sir, please” he whimpered

“Please what?” Steve said looking down at his baby boy with a smile 

“Please tell me… I'm a little slut” he moaned “please master” 

“You need me to tell you you're a little slut huh? Tell you how perfect you look humping my leg like a bitch in heat? How you were made to take dick baby, cummon baby cum for me” he said and Bucky's breath caught in his throat for a minute before he cried out, cumming all over Steve's shoes. 

“Clean” Steve said pointing to his shoes, smug and fulfilled. 

Bucky quickly lowered his head to lick and kiss the cum from Steve's expensive loafers, “sorry sir I'm a messy boy” 

“Yes you are sweetheart” Steve said pulling his head up to clean the cum that was beginning to dry on Bucky's skin. “There we go baby you did such a good job for me” he cooed pulling up Bucky's pants as they pulled into the large underground garage. 

“Welcome home” he chuckled.


	3. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets punished and Bucky helps him out 🤤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life! And inspire me! Any suggestions?

“Peter!” 

The elevator doors had been open for less than a second, before Bucky was running at full speed into the arms of his best friend. 

“Bucky!” Peter screamed, throwing his arms around the brunette and giggling happily “oh my goodness bucky! I never thought I'd see you again! What are you doing here?” The smaller boy said confused but delighted to have Bucky back again. 

“I bought him” Steve said smiling as he watched the boys, walking to sit on the sofa, kicking off his loafers “Bucky, Peter will help explain the rules around here” he said stretching. 

Peter nodded. 

Bucky and Peter began performing the tasks they knew well from slave school, picking up their masters shoes, taking their jackets, and mixing them drinks behind the bar, before Peter whispered to Bucky “mr stark usually likes a shoulder massage when he gets home but your sir prefers foot massages” 

Bucky nodded, walking towards his master and gracefully dropping to his knees at Steve's feet, pulling one of his feet into his lap and began to gently roll the muscle under his thumbs 

“Shit Tony, sometimes I almost forget how much they get taught” Steve laughed reaching down to stroke Bucky's hair. 

“I know right? It's why I've been telling you to get one, they're useful for so much more than sex. Isn't that right baby?” He said turning to Peter who was sitting on the back of the couch, massaging his shoulders.

“We are for whatever master wants us for.” He said softly smiling. 

Bucky looked up at his friend again and noticed what he was wearing, pastel blue stockings with suspenders disappearing under a pair of tiny blue shorts, and topped with a soft fluffy jumper, a pretty pale blue collar wrapped around his neck. 

“Permission to talk to Peter sir?” He said looking up at Steve, where the blonde was lazing back against the cushions of the couch, drink in hand and a lazy smile on his face. 

“Sure kitten” he said kissing his cheek. “You both have permission to talk unless told otherwise okay?” 

Bucky nodded “thank you sir” he turned to Peter who was now lovingly pressing kisses to the back of Tony's neck and finger combing his hair gently, much to the pleasure of the master he served. “Peter, your outfit is so pretty!” He said smiling. 

Peter nodded and giggled “sir chooses my outfit everyday.” He said proudly “your master will too” 

Tony smirked “talking about that” he said “Peter fetch my bags” he ordered, and Peter scrambled to comply bringing back the black bags from the slave market. 

Tony grabbed them, pulling Peter into his lap as a thank you and poured the contents onto the sofa between him and Steve. “I told you, you would thank me” Tony said 

There were many different items of clothing, pretty stockings, little thongs, soft jumpers, bralettes,leather harnesses. Everything that would fill a Lucky little slaves wardrobe. 

“Matches everything I've bought for Peter before” Tony said looking at Steve with a grin “thought we could get our pretty baby boys to match” 

Steve grinned “thank you so much Tony, how much do I owe you?” 

“Steve. Shut up. What's mine is yours” he said grinning. 

Steve just rolled his eyes, thanking Tony again before ordering Bucky to put his new things back in the bags. “We will get you settled into your room after supper” he said patting his lap as an invitation for Bucky to sit on him again. 

“We know what happens before supper though don't we Peter?” Tony said looking at his little boy with an almost predatory look on his face.

“E-even with Mr Steve and Bucky here?” Peter whispered standing up. 

“Mr Steve has seen you do this before Peter don't be silly. And according to Bucky, he's seen you naked plenty of times” Tony said smirking 

Peter blushed bright red, his cheeks growing hot. “Bucky!” He said looking at his friend embarrassed. 

Bucky shrugged “I can't lie to sir.” He said simply and Peter nodded in understanding.

“Now Bucky, this is something you will also have to start doing every night” Steve said to him gently. “We may also do this whenever I feel like checking you” he said smirking, making Bucky even further intrigued about what was about to happen. 

 

“Jumper and shorts off Peter” Tony said smiling at him as Peter slipped off the soft fabric, revealing a baby blue bralette and matching thong. “Bend over the coffee table” Tony said grabbing something from the box that Bucky couldn't see. 

“Spread your cheeks” Tony said smacking the left side of peters ass, still pink, Bucky noticed, from a previous spanking. “I don't have all day”

Peter reached behind himself, pulling his ass cheeks apart so his pretty pink hole could be seen either side of the G-string. He whimpered hiding his face in the coffee table. 

Tony studied his asshole carefully, rolling his balls in his hand and pulling the skin taught. “Good boy you're all smooth” Tony said smiling and kissing his ass cheek. 

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“But unfortunately Petey has been a bad boy” Tony said and Peter tensed up all over. “He fucked his asshole with a vibrator earlier when he thought he could get away with it” Tony said 

“Now Bucky, see how Peter's hole is a little puffy?” Tony said running his finger over peters rim, making the boy gasp a little. 

Bucky nodded obediently. 

“It's because Peter was a bad boy and broke my rules. Didn't you Peter?” Tony said, still rubbing the boys rim. “Don't try to deny it. JARVIS sent me the video feed” 

“Y-yes sir” Peter said, he was so embarrassed he could barely look at anyone, his little hole being shown off to his best friend! Mr Rogers had fucked him before but had never been a part of this humiliation. He could feel their hot gazes on his little furl. 

Tony pressed his thumb into Peter with little resistance making the boy keen and push back. “See? I didn't even need lube, because Peter used his masters hole without permission.” 

Bucky nodded, they had been forced to endure the same regime at the academy and he knew both he and Peter had a love hate relationship with it. 

“Step one of my baby boys punishment” Tony smirked, pulling something from under the sofa Bucky realised was a sex toy. One of the vibraters they used at the accadamy. The user simply swings their leg over and sits on the slightly domed center of the box fitting neatly between their ass or pussy lips and vibrating until the user came. A Sybian! Often, the masters at the academy would leave the boys on them as punishment for hours, or entertainment, or just because they felt like it. 

Peter stood and turned to Tony who quickly bound his wrists together behind his back, before crawling shamefully towards the machine. He swung his leg over sitting comfortably on the machine. 

“Good boy” Tony said leaning down to kiss Peter's head, he could sense that Peter was being slightly overwhelmed with the presence of both Steve and Bucky during this ritual and needed to ground him before they continued. 

“I'm right here baby. See? Master's got you and you're doing such a good job. 

“t-thank you master” Peter whispered, the adoring look that he always used towards his master returning and his eyes growing less frantic. 

“Think you can make it to five?” Tony said stroking his back gently. 

“Yes sir, if that's what you choose as my punishment” he said firmly looking determined to get through this for his master. 

“Very well” Tony said pressing the switch, immediately making Peter gasp and arch his back, thighs beginning to tremble as his dick hardened. 

Tony sat back on the sofa as though a squirming little slave wasn't sitting right beside him and picked his drink back up from where he'd placed it on the coffee table. 

Bucky watched Peter intently, his little cocklet growing hard in his pants. Buck remembered playing games with each other at the academy after dark, even when they were sleeping in separate beds, they would listen to each other, the soft slide of skin on skin in the quiet of  
The dorms, and just as the others breathing picked up, just as the other boy was about to cum, they would order each other to stop. 

Peter sounded like this now, gasping beautifully and whining as he ground down on the vibrator between his legs. “Sir! Permission for number one” Peter gasped 

“Granted” Tony said not even looking over at Peter, who was flushed head to toe.

Peter came with a cry, his dick spurting into his pretty little thong. 

“Bucky” Steve said smirking “go help Peter” 

Bucky crawled over to Peter, smiling at his friend gently and reached up to kiss him softly. Peter whimpered into the kiss and returned it gladly. “Shhhhh Peter, I'm here, just like helping you through sirs punishments from school” 

He gently carded his fingers through peters hair and reached down to push his bralette aside, running his nipple in little circles before pinching it tightly. “You're doing so well Peter.” 

Peter whined and bucked wildly as he came again, soaking the front of his panties for a second time “B-Bucky” he whimpered leaning forward for a kiss that Bucky greedily accepted. 

Steve watched them intently. He would have to talk to Tony about getting them to roleplay the academy together. The two boys curled further around eachother as Peter came yet again, his body cringing in the pain of the overstimulation, Bucky just soothed him through it, helping him free his cock from the front of his panties to make him a little more comfortable. 

“Sir god please make it stop” Peter begged throwing his head back and whining “it hurts sir I'm sorry for fucking my hole without permission! I just missed you sir!” 

Tony ignored his babbling “unless it's your safeword I don't give a fuck baby” he said sounding board despite the large bulge in his pants. “two more”

Peter looked at Tony pleadingly. 

“Cum” Tony said sharply. 

Peters training kicked in and he came on command as he had been taught, his back arching and his slender legs shaking aggressively. 

Bucky slowly began pressing kisses to peters neck softly, sucking gently, a soothing touch to combat the rigid vibrations from between peters legs. 

“Only one more Peter cummon” he whispered softly into his ear “one more and then master will be so sweet to you.” He said making Tony and Steve smile at their boys. 

“Cummon do it for me. Do it for your master” he said rubbing the front of peters panties. 

“Agh!” Peter cried out, cumming for the final time with a choked out cry. 

Tony was immediately on his feet, turning the Sybian off and kissing Peter gently, scooping him up into his arms and whispering softly to him “good boy, did so well for me, such a good baby you are, such a good kitten” he was babbling as he walked towards the elevator. 

“I'm going to clean him up, see you guys tomorrow” he said, pressing the button for his floor. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight sir”

“Goodnight Tony” 

Steve and Bucky sat in silence for a few seconds before Steve kissed Bucky's head. 

“Now sweetheart… what shall we do with you?”


	4. Daddy please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have some alone time together 💕 (finally!)

The next morning Bucky and Peter had woken early as they were instructed to begin their tasks for the day. They had so far, brought the laundry for the previous day down to the slaves in the laundry department, told the chef's what their masters wanted for breakfast today, and tidied the house. 

They were now both in the massive bathroom on Steve's floor, waxing and preening to make themselves look pretty for their masters. Their masters had chosen a soft red bralette and pantie set for both of them. Peter was then dressed in a black tank top to show off his muscular arms and a pair of short red shorts, black stockings peeking out, attached to their garters. 

Bucky was dressed in black shorts and stockings along with a lace black bomber jacket, the red material of his bralette peeking through the material and his bare shoulder exposed as the oversized material sipped down. 

“Shit!” Bucky said, grabbing a makeup wipe to wash away the mess of mascara on his cheek. “I blinked too hard” 

“Ugh I get that all the time” Peter smiled as he ran lotion over his freshly exfoliated legs. He stopped, rubbing the excess up his arms, and turned to Bucky. 

“Has master Steve fucked you yet?” He said walking up behind bucky and began styling his hair. 

“No, last night he was too busy, he got a business call from Denmark or Norway or something” Bucky sighed, his pout giving away his disappointment. 

“I'm sure he will soon” Peter smiled “master Steve is a brilliant lover. Massive dick” Peter giggled and pressed his face into Bucky's shoulder. 

“Any tips? Seeing as Tony's already shared you with him?” Bucky said, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. He was scared he would not please master Steve. He wanted to make the older man pleased with his service. Maybe even one day be fond of him… just as Bucky already was for his master. 

Peter thought for a moment, slipping into the chair beside Bucky at the vanity. “Call him daddy.” Peter said smirking “it drives him crazy” 

Bucky nodded and grinned “you know I love that” 

“Of course I know, it's yet another reason you seem to be custom made for your master.” He giggled and lent on Bucky's shoulder.

“Remember master Rumlow?” Bucky said braiding the side of peters hair close to his head. 

“Yeah?” Peter said his eyebrow raising. 

“He used to privately tutor me when the academy knew that miss Natasha wanted to buy us.” Bucky said his voice getting rougher “he used to make me call him daddy instead of master”

Peter giggled “master Rumlow was mean! He once suspended me in the great hall with a massive fucking machine in my ass just because I was caught fingering myself in the shower!” 

Bucky smiled remembering “he wrote “slut” on your ass didn't he?”

“Yes!” Peter cried “how mean!”

Bucky giggled checking the time on the brand new phone Tony and Steve had gifted him with. 

“We should get back to the kitchen to collect breakfast for our masters” Bucky said standing, Peter following, both walking towards to kitchen to pick up breakfast. 

Bucky noticed that Steve's breakfast order was larger than he would have expected, even for a man of Steve's size and build. 

He shrugged it off, waving goodbye to Peter as he stepped off the elevator onto Tony's floor. 

He stepped off onto his and Steve's floor, padding softly across the carpet to Steve's door, waiting outside until exactly 9:30 before entering. 

“Good morning master Steve” Bucky said brightly. Laying the tray of food on the foot of the bed and opening the curtains. 

“Mmm good morning little slave” Steve said stretching, making his muscles push against his skin. Making Bucky blush and look away from his master's handsome figure. 

Steve patted the bed beside him, Bucky moved the tray to his master's lap and joined him in the bed, shivering pleasantly at the feeling of how warm his master is. 

“Cold?” Steve said pulling Bucky closer and kissing his head. 

“No sir” Bucky said snuggling closer into Steve's side now he had been given permission and kissing his pec gently where his head lay. 

“You are a snuggly little boy this morning sent you?” Steve smiled beginning to eat his breakfast. Pushing a bowl of fresh fruit and another of oatmeal towards the little slave along with a spoon. 

“Eat. You must be hungry” he said rubbing Bucky's back as he took a bite of his own bacon. 

Bucky began delicately eating his breakfast, practically purring at the good food and the company of his master. A master who seemed hellbent on keeping Bucky as happy as possible, kissing his cheek, rubbing his back and playing with his hair while he ate. 

“My good boy” he smiled when they had finished their meal. Holding the small boy close as he smiled and kissed at his master wherever he could reach. 

“Baby…” Steve smirked rolling over till he was on top of Bucky, bracketing his head with his arms. 

Bucky felt deliciously trapped under his master, the thick cords of muscle hidden under his skin was pressed tightly against him, thick thighs holding him in place and making him shivver. 

“Im going to wreck you little one” he whispered into Bucky's ear, biting softly at the shell before rolling his hips against Bucky's, the small boy gasping at the feeling of Steve's half hard cock, thick and long, pressing against his thighs. 

“I'm going to make you scream for me. I feel cheated little one. You've been mine almost 24 hours and you haven't let me into your pretty little hole”

Bucky whined, his hips bucking from the bed “please sir. I'm so sorry master I didn't mean to be selfish-” he was cut off by his own moan as Steve peeled off his jacket and kissed the bare skin exposed.

“So beautiful. Worth every penny” he smirked, peeling off his shorts, leaving him only in his underwear and stockings. “Stand up” Steve ordered “strip for me”

Bucky complied pulling of his clothes quickly and carefully, folding them neatly over a chair before standing before his master, his hands in front of him, swaying slightly and refusing to meet the other man's eyes. 

 

“Is baby boy shy?” Steve said smiling at him, his eyes predatory, a wolf watching his prey. “Is my baby boy feeling a little self conscious”

Buckys mind was going at a mile a minute before he decided to take a risk.

“Daddy I-ive never shown anyone my boyparts before” he stammered looking up at Steve through thick lashes, playing up his innocence. Steve already knew he had never taken a real man inside himself. Only toys and training tools. And knew how much Steve's eyes had darkened as Natasha said this. Along with peters helpful knowledge that he liked being called daddy… well he hoped this would work. 

Steve's eyes darkened, his whole body turned to face Bucky. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. 

“It's okay sweet boy, it's okay to be shy, daddy's not going to hurt you sweetness” he cooed smiling and holding his hand out to Bucky, who shyly took it, still not meeting Steve's eyes.

“What a beautiful boy I have” he said running his hands down Bucky's sides, the skin on skin contact making him shiver. 

“D-daddy that makes me feel funny” he whispered wriggling slightly in Steve's grip as though to get away. Steve's hands tightened on his waist. 

“Where does it make you feel funny baby?” Steve whispered kissing over Bucky's chest softly. 

“Between my legs” Bucky said gasping and spreading his thighs where he stood in the V of Steve's legs. “My boy parts”

Steve growled and licked a hot stripe up Bucky's neck. 

“Daddy knows how to fix that baby” Steve said pulling Bucky into his lap “daddy just wants to make you feel good” 

Bucky whined as his hard cock brushed up against Steve's, now fully erect cock. Fuck it was massive, Bucky remembered how good it felt to have it jammed down his throat. 

“Baby you have to show daddy your little butt” Steve said kissing bucky's cheek gently and reaching into the bedside draw to grab the.lube. “ then daddy will make it all better”

Bucky complied, flipping face down ass up on the bed his cheeks turning pink “daddy this is embarrassing” he said wiggling his ass for Steve. 

“You have such a pretty asshole baby don't be embarrassed” Steve said looking at the smooth pucker between Bucky's legs, running his thumb over it gently. “It's just daddy baby” 

“And daddy will always keep me safe” Bucky said with a purr, falling slightly into his little headspace. 

“That's right,Daddy will always keep you safe baby, no one can't hurt you when daddy's here” he cooed, lubing up one of his fingers to gently press it into Bucky's hole. 

“Ah! Daddy what are you doing?” Bucky whined “that's dirty!”

Steve moaned at the innocence in Bucky's voice. He knew he was a sick fuck for loving this but he didn't care. “Baby cleaned himself down here for daddy didn't he?”

“Yes” Bucky said nodding “this morning” 

“Then it's not dirty baby, it's a way daddy can make you feel better” he added a second finger, curling them to brush against Bucky's prostate making the boy jerk and gasp, pressing closer to his daddy. 

“Daddy! That feels so good daddy” he moaned arching his back and pressing his body against Steve. 

Steve chuckled, low and dark, adding a third finger just to hear his baby boy whine and kick and moan. “Good baby. Soon you'll be able to take my cock in that pretty little hole” he whispered kissing down Bucky's neck. 

“I'm ready now!” Bucky protested, pushing back against Steve's fingers “please daddy. I wanna know what it feels like to have a real cock in my pussy”

Steve moaned, his resolve crumbling as he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. “You want real man dick in your pretty little cunt huh?” 

“Yes daddy! Yes!” He said crying as the lack of Steve's fingers left him feeling empty. 

Steve pressed the head of his cock to Bucky's asshole, slowly pushing into the tight wet heat of Bucky's hole. 

“Shit” he moaned holding onto Bucky's hips as he got settled inside the boy. “Such a tight little hole for daddy”

“Please sir! Fuck me fuck me fuck me” he was babbling, drunk on his master's thick cock. “Please”

Steve fucked into his boy hard and fast, snapping his hips forward and smacking his baby's ass. “Good boy take it.” He growled kissing Bucky's back and neck to sooth him, a gentle contrast to his thrusts, so rough the bed was smacking against the wall. “Haven't had pussy this good in a long time baby, you make daddy so happy, you're so well trained for me”

Bucky screamed in pleasure, his eyes wide as he grabbed at Steve's arms “please sir please can I cum?” He begged

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve moaned his thrusts growing erratic “yeah baby cum on my cock”

Bucky came with a cry so loud Steve was sure they could hear it the other side of the river, clenching on Steve's dick so hard it wasn't long before the blonde was spilling into his hole. 

“Fuck” Steve said falling on the bed beside Bucky, a chuckle coming from his chest. Bucky rolled away, got off the bed and started trying to put his clothes back on.

“Baby come here, don't leave yet baby” Steve said confused “you can barely stand! We still need to do aftercare”

Bucky looked confused, a cute little wrinkle in his nose displaying his confusion. “But you are done sir?”

“Oh baby. Here you will get taken care of sweetness” Steve said rolling to the edge of the.bed to pull Bucky back in. “We are going to lay here for a bit, then daddy's going to give you a bath” he said kissing his head. “Then we can get you something else to eat.”

Bucky looked amazed “thank you sir”

“It's okay baby” Steve said snuggling near to his slave and pulling the blankets close to them. “It's what daddy's are for”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be pure fluff next chapter lots of aftercare and stuff, any plot ideas or kinks anyone wants me to explore?


	5. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a little bit of downtime after fucking.

Bucky was in shock. 

After laying together in bed for almost an hour, Steve holding him against his chest and whispering soft reassurances whenever Bucky tried to leave to attend to his duties.

“We have maids for that baby, come snuggle me”

“baby, I'm fine stop trying to get me off again I just wanna hold you”

“Baby you can nap I know you're tired”

Bucky had never felt so cared for in his life. At the academy when a master was done with you, you left. Went to go lay on your bed and cry or shake until the subdrop passed. He had never dropped at miss Natasha's but he had never been in headspace with her either. 

And now he was sitting on the toilet lid, while Steve poured bubbles and bath salts into the biggest tub Bucky had ever seen, while hot water gushed out of a waterfall head, down a granite slope and into the bathtub. The entire bathroom was fancy marble and granite Bucky noticed, looking around at the glass cabinets and beautiful stone countertops. 

“Cummon baby” Steve smiled climbing into the tub himself, miles of golden skin on display for Bucky's eyes to devour. Bucky was so glad he had found such a beautiful master, someone who treated him so good and made him feel so good. Everything he's ever wanted. Not some old ugly guy who hit him for making tiny mistakes. 

“Well I'm glad you like me buck” Steve said, throwing his head back in a thick laugh and Bucky gasped realising he had spoken aloud. 

“S-sorry sir” Bucky said getting in the bath in front of Steve, pressing up against his chest with his back. Moaning softly at the hot water easing his sore muscles, the sweet smelling water soothing him a way he didn't know he needed. 

“Don't be sorry, I'm glad I'm everything you wanted” Steve said with a smirk, quoting Bucky's own words back to himself. “I'm glad I got such a pretty pet as well baby. I was so sure I would never find a slave I wanted” 

Bucky looked around to face his master. Scooping up a washcloth and pouring a little of the expensive looking lavender bodywash. Frowning as Steve tried to stop him. “Baby fetching me drinks and foot massages are part of your job. But this. Aftercare. This is mine” 

“Sir. Please” Bucky said looking up at Steve pleadingly “I don't need too. But I want to. I want to help my master, make you happy” he said kissing his collarbone. 

Steve regarded him for a minute before letting his hand sink back under the thick blanket of bubbles. “Okay baby, if you want” 

Bucky nodded, his lower lip snagging in his teeth as he began gently cleaning the sweat from his master's beautiful body, starting at his shoulders. 

“You have an appointment at 2:47” Bucky reminded him smiling, he had reviewed Steve's schedule in the morning. Peter had showed him how to access it on the tablets that just seemed to be littered across the two top floors of the tower. “With Mr Laufeyson and Mr Odinson” 

Steve smiled and reached to hold Bucky's hips as the brunette washed down his chest and abbs, so gentle. “Thank you baby. Jarvis? Whats the time” 

“11:55” Jarvis responded from the ceiling, making Bucky jump a little before giggling. 

Steve's smirked up at him. “I've got some time to pamper my boy” Steve smirked as Bucky washed all the way down to his hands, scrubbing between his fingers and under his nails. 

“Thorough?” Steve said watching him intently. Honestly the prettiest little thing he's ever seen in all his years on this earth. 

“It's good to feel clean.” Bucky shrugged, reaching for the shampoo that looked more expensive than some of the slaves bucky used to know. Pouring some onto his hands and running them through Steve's blonde hair, turning the blonde stands white with bubbles. “Let me help you get ready? I wanna make you feel smart. I can match!” Bucky giggled 

Steve couldn't say no to his boy when he looked so excited about something. God he was stupid for waiting this long. 

“Sure sweetie” he smiled “I think I have just the thing” he said dunking his hair under the waterfall to rinse out the suds, while Bucky reached for the conditioner. 

“Baby, I don't usually use that stuff, Tony just keeps the rooms stocked” Steve said as Bucky poured a handful into his palms. 

“Sir. Trust me.” Bucky said, his eyebrow raising “it will make your hair feel amazing” 

Steve shrugged and allowed Bucky to massage the thick sweet smelling cream into his hair kissing his forehead as he did. Steve smiled into the little show of affection. 

Steve began to wash Bucky while Bucky gave him a little head massage. Washing his baby's soft skin, watching him shiver and keen. “You really are a kitten” Steve smiled after rinsing his hair out again and starting to shampoo Bucky's hair.

“Mmh?” Bucky said, eyes opening slowly, still drunk on the affection Steve was showering him with.

“Nothing kitten” Steve chuckled, as Bucky washed out the shampoo and began massaging in his own conditioner. “Just admiring you” 

Bucky smiles, a massive beaming thing that does nothing to still Steve's pounding heart. “I like being admired by you sir”

Steve helped Bucky Finnish his hair before scooping him out of the bath.

“Cummon, before we prune” he chuckled tickling the boys sides just to hear him giggle “wanna see something cool?” He grinned, feeling five years younger just being with Bucky, his playful nature coming out.

Bucky nodded into Steve's wet collar bone, giggling at his master's excitement.

“When Tony had this installed I thought it was ridiculous!” He said walking Bucky over to one of the panels in the massive mirror wall that took up an entire wall of the bathroom. Pressing it. It swung open revealing a sauna tucked behind the panels. 

Bucky gasped “oh my god! This is amazing!” He said wriggling to be put down and laying down on the beautiful pine bench on his front.

“Hmm isn't that a beautiful view” he grinned laying down himself, on his back with his hand tucked behind his head. Bucky looked over and him and nodded “I agree” 

Steve laughed reaching over to hold Bucky's hand. 

After half an hour of drying off in the hot air, Steve and Bucky wandered into the main bedroom, Steve opening the wardrobe and pulling out a blue three piece Armani suit on the bed, grabbing one of his tailored white shirts and a light blue tie. He hummed thoughtfully, shutting the door and striding over to Bucky's wardrobe. 

“We need to find you something pretty and blue to wear my sweet little baby” Steve said smiling over at Bucky who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Steve with a soft smile.

https://m.dhgate.com/product/a-generation-of-fat-men-sexy-underwear-for/261060322.html#pd-014

He pulled a black lace up shirt from the closet (see above link) and threw it on the bed, along with a pair of soft blue trousers. Like the red ones he wore when they met, soft deep blue material, with one leg embroidered with soft lilies and bluebells. A beautiful blue collar with a large blue sapphire hanging in the center. A beautiful blue mesh thing with a large lily covering the crotch. “Go on baby. Dress up for me” he smiled going to the dresser to grab a pair of his own plain black boxers. 

Bucky dressed quickly. “Sir?” He said, pulling the shirt over his shoulders and lacing it up. “may I have some money to buy makeup? I had to borrow peters this morning” he said shyly, not used to asking for things. 

“Of course baby. I think I have some stuff Tony bought you can use for today” Steve said gesturing to a draw while buttoning up his waistcoat.

Bucky quickly applied mascara and a little concealer along with some liquid highlight to make his skin dewy and youthful. He styled his hair quickly to show himself off for his master and walked back into the bedroom in time to see Steve struggling with his cufflinks.

“Let me help sir” he smiled reaching out to slip the silver through his shirt and twist it. 

“You look beautiful baby” Steve smiled “god I have half a mind to lock you inside and have my way with you again” he growled

Bucky giggled “sir! You're meeting is important!” He said stepping into the elevator “I can suck you off when we get there”

Steve nodded. 

“Probably going to use your mouth. Or someone will. I think they're bringing their slave pietro, so we can all have a little fun I think.” Steve grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. 

Bucky whimpered at Steve's touch, pressing back into his hand. 

“I look forward to it”


	6. Just a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Thor and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a PSA: THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT. 
> 
> I've been having major laptop issues so this is the best I can do for now, just a bit of fluffy filler untill the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are my lifeblood so leave suggestions bellow

Bucky was kneeling at Steve's feet, his head tucked against his thigh as Steve petted his hair absentmindedly while he discussed business with Thor and Loki. 

Bucky couldn't help but admire the two men on the opposite side of the table. Thor was tall and broad with thick blonde hair pulled off his face in a messy bun. His brother Loki on the other hand was slim, dressed in a sharp all black suit and dark hair pushed away from his face. 

They had brought their own slave, pietro, who was currently kneeling at Loki's feet, eyes glossy as his master slowly fucked his face occasionally, but mainly just using him as a pretty cock warmer. 

Bucky hummed, nuzzling his master softly as he basked in the golden glow of being owned. 

“We would be able to provide raw materials at a better price than your current manufacture. And able to get them too you at a quicker price.” Loki said leaning across the table, a glint in his green eyes. 

Tony grinned looking over at Steve who nodded. “Then it's settled” Tony held his hand out for them both to shake, followed by Steve. “I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers tonight”

Thor nodded grinning wildly at both men. “A great honour it is to work with you both” 

Peter giggled softly as Tony reached down to scoop him up, depositing him on his hip.”care to join us for lunch? We’re heading out to the Italian place down the street.” Tony said smiling at his associates. 

“I would very much enjoy that mr stark.” Thor said smiling. Loki pulled his cock from Pietros mouth making him whine and lean forward for it, stopped by a smack in the face. 

“Be good” Loki said grabbing his jaw “or I'm caging up that pretty little cock again” 

Steve made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he watched the boy shake his head furiously and blink up at the man. Bucky felt his masters cock twitch against his cheek and he giggled softly looking up at his master. “Daddy?” He said softly

Steve's eyes were on him in an instant. “Yes my little cutie?” He cooed playing with Bucky's hair making the boy look up at him lovingly. 

“Do you wanna play with me before we go?” He whispered gently, he said blushing when Steve raised an eyebrow at him “I felt you.. on my cheek”

Steve's eyes darkened in understanding, his thumb brushing against Bucky's bottom lip, his slave leaning forward to lick at his fingers softly. 

“I can wait baby.” Steve smirked helping Bucky to his feet with a quick tug, pulling him tight against his chest and growling into his ear “but I'm going to wreck you later baby boy” 

Bucky blushed at his boldness and tilted his head down as his master took his hand,leading him to the elevator along with the others. 

Peter looked up at him and smiled, Bucky smiled back, making the other slave giggle softly.

After they had taken the short walk to the Italian restaurant, and gotten settled in a private booth with curtains that could be closed from the inside. 

The slaves were snuggled against their masters, Bucky in Steve's lap, cuddled into his neck, Steve's hands on his ass, squeezing occasionally as he ate and fed Bucky little nibbles from his fingers. 

Pietro was lent against Thor's side, Loki playing absentmindedly with his hair, Bucky and him and talked on the way over and had gotten along well. He was in love with his masters, and would be coming to a play party Mr stark was planning. 

Peter was Tony's feet on a massive cushion, face pillowed against his thighs, looking desperately tired. 

“Steve? Pass the diaper bag. Peters exhausted” Tony said quietly, reaching over as Steve passed him a designer shoulder satchel. 

Bucky looked up curiously, watching as Tony pulled a large fluffy blue blankie from the bag as well as a diaper.

“Daddy?” Bucky whispered “what's happening?”

“Peters tired and feeling small baby, he just needs his daddy to take care of him” Steve said softly

“So I'm not a freak?” Bucky said looking at at Steve hopefully “can I have that too?” 

Steve was taken aback by Bucky's harsh words. “Baby boy you’re not a freak” he said softly “you can ask for the whatever you need and daddy will always try to give it to you okay? You may be a slave but you're also my baby boy.”

Bucky was nodding along, looking longingly at where Peter was now wrapped up in a diaper and a blankie, being petted by Tony as he joked with Thor. 

“Do you want a diaper baby?” He said softly trying to determine his little slaves reaction. Steve had always loved both being a sir and a daddy to playmates in the past, never minding if someone didn't fit into both or only fit into one.

But Bucky would be perfectly made for him if he enjoyed being a little as well as a sub. 

“I-I wanna try it daddy” he whispered softly looking up at Steve “I've never tried… but I like you being my daddy and looking after me so I think I might like it.” 

Steve smiled wide and bright as he pulled Bucky close to his side and kissed his head. “We can talk about this a little bit later, we can talk about it properly”

Bucky nodded nuzzling into his side and giggling. “You're so smart master” 

Steve laughed and kissed his head softly. He was gently rubbing the little boys back as they are together. 

“Do you mind if I punish my naughty little slave here?” Loki said holding Pietro by the back of the neck as the slave looked up at him hungrily, his eyes glazed over as he looked up at his master's with a soft whine caught in the back of his throat.

“Go ahead” Steve said holding Bucky on his lap solidly, the two of them the perfect loving picture. 

“No problems here” Tony said checking his watch “but I think I'm going to get Peter home, I tired him out last night on the cross, his back must be killing him”

Steve nodded, leaning down to kiss Peter's head and then Tony's cheek, allowing Bucky to hug his friend before Tony carried the exhausted little slave out of the booth. Peter giving them all a cute little wave from over his shoulder. 

Steve smiled after them before turning back to the two norsemen and their wiggling slave. 

“Go ahead” Steve said, holding Bucky against his chest and taking a sip of his drink “he's very pretty, wheredya get him?”

“A Norse seller we know, Heimdall.” Loki said kissing the side of Pietros head and practically throwing him over Thor's lap. 

The larger blonde grabbed the white haired slave and pulled him more firmly over his lap to tug down his black pants over his pale ass roughly. 

“hes a beauty alright” Thor said bringing his hand roughly down on the underside of the boys ass, the loud crack of skin on skin echoing through the air. “But he's a bratty little thing” 

“Yes, a real slut for punishment” Loki said taking a bite out of the fruit platter he had ordered as Thor landed three more spanks in quick succession to Pietros ass making him gasp and push into his master's lap harshly. 

“Buckys so sweet” Steve said kissing the boys jaw “has never been a problem since the day I got him. Loves being told how good he is” 

Thor was landing smacks to Pietros thighs now. “they couldn't be more different in how they like to be treated” he chuckled as Pietro whined against him desperately. 

When Thor was finished he stood, throwing Pietro over his shoulder “I think me and Loki should go home now, this little minx needs to be caged up again” 

Loki nooded, standing “thank you for the meal.” He said “I look forward to our deal making us both even more successful”

Steve nodded “you're welcome, see you both soon” 

Bucky was playing absentmindedly with Steve's collar as he stood, paying the bill and leaving a large tip for the staff. 

“Cummon bubba, let's go home and  
Talk about you being a little huh?” Steve grinned 

“Okay daddy” Bucky giggled Tucking himself closer to his master. 

This was gunna be fun


	7. Please sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky not only gets Fucked by Steve, has a flashback to being caned at the academy but he meets peggy. A nice long fluffy chapter to make up for the last shit one, and to be a little treat. 
> 
> Suggestions are ALWAYS loved. (I've used like two suggestions in this chapter alone)

Bucky was cleaning the kitchen two weeks later when it happened.

When they had gotten home from the restaurant, they had had a long chat about being little, and boundaries, and all that sensible stuff that no one other than Steve would care about when it came to a slave. 

Bucky had such a gentle master. 

It had ended with steve diapering him, playing with him until he was in little space, and then jacking him off inside his diaper as he whined and wiggled in his daddy's lap. 

It was a good evening. But since then, as Steve was so busy lately and just needed Bucky to be a good little slave, it's been a while since they played properly.

That's why it was such a shock when Steve, just back from his lunch break, forced Bucky up onto the kitchen counter, and spread his legs. The cool granate of the worktop making Bucky shiver, as he was only wearing the soft black maids dress and apron slaves wore when cleaning. 

“Fuck! Bucky hold your knees” Steve said unbuckling his pants and shoving them down his thighs while Bucky obediently pulled his knees up to his ears, his yoga training making this easy “That's it, show off your slutty little hole baby” 

Bucky whined and looked away, his cock twitching at the slight humiliation. He hoped Steve wouldn't notice, but his master noticed everything. He could never hide from Steve. 

“Oh? Does my little fuckdoll like that? Like sir telling him what he is?” Steve smirked tugging on the base of the black plug slaves were forced to wear at all times. “Baby boy you can't hide from me.” 

Steve tugged the plug out, throwing it across the room, straight onto Bucky's perfectly mopped floor. Why should Steve care? Bucky thought, a jolt of lust going through him, he had pretty little Bucky. Who would run over as soon as Steve left him, dripping with his masters cum, to clean the floor again. 

“You were made for this, picked at birth to be a pretty little fuckslut, been training all your life” he said, spitting on his dick to ease the slide, Bucky's hole still slick with lube from the plug. “Can't hide this pretty little cunt from me. Would be stretched so loose I could fit my fist in there if I didn't keep you tightened huh?”

Bucky hated being tightened. Sent down to Dr Banner once a week for the humiliating process of having to clench down on smaller and smaller plugs, spanked every time he let one slip. Just like back in the academy. 

Forced to go through tightening was only the first part though. Every week he was made to complete the entire humiliating routine of having his cock measured, stamina tested, wringing him out until he was begging for Dr Banner to turn the machines off and stop milking him for his cum, but Dr Banner wouldn't listen until his orgasums were dry, not even the slightest drop of white being sucked out of his dick by the pump attached to it… almost like a milking machine. Last time he had mentioned that, Dr Banner had made him moo every time he came, laughing with the other doctors about Steve's “dirty little cow” calling him “Bessie”. 

The worst part was the way Dr Banner wouldn't even look at him during those sessions, didn't acknowledge him past what he was. A hole. Letting nurses walk in and out of the room as though Bucky wasn't naked and struggling on the table, legs in stirrups, everyone able to see his- 

His train of thought was cut off by Steve capturing his lips in an aggressive kiss, lips forced open by Steve's tongue as his mouth was essentially fucked by it. Steve grabbing his hair as he lined up his cock to Bucky's ass hole. 

“Colour?” Steve whispered gently, no matter how rough he was he always checked. Occasionally he ignored him, as Bucky was just a slave after all and shouldn't even have his opinions considered, but Steve always asked him.

“G-green” Bucky whined throwing his head back “please sir, fill me up im so empty”

“Yeah? My slutty little maid needs his pussy filled up” Steve said pushing into Bucky and thrusting without taking a break to let Bucky adjust, ramming into him so fast the cleaning products sitting next to him on the counter jerked in tandem. 

“Such a little slut, probably a little slutty maid with a crush on his boss huh?” Steve said, pulling the fantasy from thin air as he often did, roleplay was a big part of sex for them. "Wore no panties to work just In case I would try and sneak a peek up that cute little skirt” 

Bucky didn't mention how many times master Rumlow liked to lift their skirts and check for himself what panties they were wearing in the halls. He often gave them wedgies if they were wearing them, so unless another master told them to, most of them went commando and he had gotten in the habit of just going without. 

“Yes master! I dressed like a slut! Bent down In Front of you all day” he moaned, pushing back against Steve's thrust, his asshole full and slick from Steve's massive cock, thick and beautiful filling bucky up so good. 

“Yeah? Jealous of my wife so you had to try and steal me away” Steve whispered into his ear making Bucky moan again, pushing back harder. Steve was talking about Sharon, ever since Bucky had told Steve he was jealous of Sharon being his receptionist, she was clearly into him. Steve had been using it against him playfully for weeks. 

“She can't have you.” Bucky gasped grabbing at Steve's shoulder and using them to anchor himself to his master as Steve's hand swung up to his throat. 

“Why's that baby?” Steve questioned smirking as he bit yet another love bite into the tapestry of Bucky's neck and collar bones. 

“Because IM your slut sir” he moaned throwing his head back to show off for Steve “I'm your slut! Your whore! Your pretty little fuckhole to use as stress relief whenever someone is pissing you off!” 

He was babbling now but he didn't care, grabbing onto Steve's hair “I'm at your feet at meetings keeping your cock warm! I make you happy! I kiss your feet when you get home! ME ME ME!” He yelled 

Steve thrust erratically a few more times before spewing deep inside Bucky's asshole with a shudder, clutching Bucky as the brunette came as well shaking against his master with a choked off whimper. 

“Fuck” Steve said into Bucky's hair after they had stood, panting in the kitchen for a few minutes after such a powerful climax. 

He pulled out, tucking his cock away and kissing Bucky's head and straightening his tie. “I should be back by six” he said to Bucky, fixing his hair in the shiny front of the fridge, polished by Bucky so well it shone. 

“Sir may I bring you a snack in the afternoon?” Bucky said softly, bending to scoop his buttplug from the floor. “I wanna see you” 

Steve smiled reaching over to cup Bucky's jaw. “of course, I've been neglecting my boy. Bring me my tea at 2:45” he said leaning down to kiss Bucky softly.

Bucky grinned as he rinsed off his plug and spread his legs to push it back inside himself. 

Steve left for work with a final kiss to the forehead, leaving bucky to Finnish his chores, still giddy with the feeling of 'master’ all around him. He cleaned the bathrooms, changed the sheets so Steve would have a nice clean bed to get into when he got home from work, laid out sirs pyjamas and a matching baby doll for himself.

Yoga. Cleaned the floor, lit candles so the rooms smelt good, did the weekly online shop, and had a nice long relaxing bath to make sure he was squeaky clean for his master. (Making sure to scrub himself pink with lemonade smelling scrub because Steve mentioned he liked the smell.)

He wanted to be super pretty for Steve when he brought him his tea for two reasons. One, Steve was his handsome and loving master who deserved a pretty, well behaved slave. And two. He would be seeing Sharon. 

He scoffed as he put the kettle on, collecting his master's favourite teas, and setting about mixing the perfect ani-stress blend for his sir. Sharon hated him, Steve had stopped banging her since he had gotten a slave and had been clear to show her anger and distaste towards bucky since the day he arrived. Always flirting with Steve even though it made her boss uncomfortable. 

Bucky was prettier than her. He knew it, Steve liked his toned thighs and the soft flat skin of his stomach and chest a lot more than Sharon's boney frame and tits. He giggled to himself as he set the tray for Steve, making sure to choose his favourite biscuits out of the jar to lay them on a pretty plate, with a few light sandwiches, and some teacakes. 

He wanted to make this so pretty for his master, so he made a tiny little bouquet from the hundreds of flowers littered throughout the floors of the tower and tucked it into a glass of water on the tray. 

Quickly filling the tea pot and water pitcher and placing those on the tray also, he went about dressing quickly in a pair of light blue cotton shorts and his white stockings and belt, slipping one of his masters white shirts over his blue bralette. After he thought he was pretty enough for Steve, he picked up the tray and took the elevator to Steve's office floor.

Heads turned as he walked out of the elevator doors, but he ignored them. He was used to being stared at. And in his tiny blue shorts and stockings, he knew a lot of skin was on display. 

He walked up the receptionists desk with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. 

“I'm here to see master” Bucky said looking up at Sharon. Polite, just like master had asked him to be. 

Sharon barely looked up from her computer screen, pink nails clicking on the keyboard. 

“He's with Mr stark now” she said, more to the computer than to Bucky, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

Bucky checked the clock hanging on the wall over the door. “He said to meet him at 2:45. Maybe he wants me to see both him and Mr stark”

She finally looked down at him, looking as though she was talking to a dog. “He hasn't said anything about needing his toy this evening. So run along”

Bucky was stung. He hated to say it, but she had hurt his feelings. He liked being master's toy, it sounded so good when he said it. But from her mouth it sounded like an insult instead of a prayer. 

“I want to see my master” he said, a little more firmly. 

Steve chose this moment to stick his head out of his office door. “Hey baby!” He smiled “you don't have to ask Sharon for permission if i've told you to come here.” He chuckled opening the door for his slave. 

Bucky smirked and walked past Steve into the office. “Thank you Sharon” he said politely as the door shut. 

Bucky laid the tray on Steve's desk and turned around just in time for Steve to kiss him gently.

“You are a sight for sore eyes” he said smiling at his boy and pushing him towards the sofa. 

Bucky looked around and pouted angrily “sir! Master stark isn't here! Sharon told me I wasn't allowed in because you were in a meeting with him” 

Steve's shoulders tightened “I will have to talk to her about that” 

Bucky stood again to run his hands over his master's shoulders, easing the tension from the large muscles. 

“Sir! You've got so many knots!” He said guiding his master to sit down on the sofa by the window “please let me help” he said kissing the back of his neck. 

“Ughhhhh okay” Steve said starting to unbutton his shirt. “I could use it, I've been working like a fucking dog recently, I need a break” 

Bucky pushed Steve's hands to the side, unbuttoning his master's shirt himself. “It's okay master, i'll be your sweet lil stress ball” he giggled as Steve's ass came down on his ass to squeeze hard. 

“There's massage oil in the desk draw.” Steve smiled and patted his ass, lying down on the sofa and stretching his arms above himself with a moan. “Fuck I hurt all over”

Bucky rushed to the draw, pulled out the oil, and walked back to straddle Steve's ass, giving him both a comfy seat, and a good position to reach his masters tired and aching muscles. 

He poured some oil onto his hands, corking it before putting it on the coffee table, running his hands over the man's back, gently massaging the knots from under the beautiful golden skin he had become used to. 

“Fuckkk how are you so good at this?” Steve moans, his voice sounding relieved at the tension quickly realising from his back.

“Extensive training” Bucky chuckled bracketing Steve's spine with his palms and massaging firmly. “You bought an expensive slave. I'm pricy for a reason” Bucky said leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Mmmmm” Steve made a soft noise in the back of his throat and shifted “worth every penny” 

Bucky grinned, completing the rest of the massage with glee. Desperate to make his master happy. 

When Bucky had finished rincing every last drop of tension from Steve's back and shoulders, he sat beside him on the sofa, feeding him little bits of food as Steve talked about his workweek. 

“Im sorry you've been neglected baby boy, but I will be free again soon” he smiled interrupted by Bucky bringing a bite of biscuit to his lips.

“Sir! It's fine. My job is to keep you happy” he smiled pouring Steve another cup of tea. 

“And happy you make me” Steve said, playfully nibbling at the slaves fingertips. “I should keep you in meetings. This is brilliant”

“You should sir, I would be very well behaved” he promised, jumping at the chance he would be allowed more time with his gentle sir.

“You always are” Steve kissed his head softly. 

“I wasn't always” Bucky said chuckling leaning down to steal a little bite of sandwich from Steve's plate. “I used to get spanked all the time! I was forever in the corner on a Sybian.” 

“Hmm really?” Steve said biting Bucky's ear “my baby's only good for me”

*Flashback, whoosh! Bang! Smoke! Oooooooo spooky*

“Barnes!” Master Rumlow snapped smacking the side of Bucky's head, causing the artificial cock in his mouth to jerk against his teeth, causing the monitor on his desk to beep. 

“If you sucked a master's cock like that you would be sent straight back!” Rumlow growled, grabbing Bucky by the hair and forcing him to the front of the room. 

Oh god. Bucky hated it when master Rumlow did this, class humiliation made his skin crawl. Everyone was looking, staring at him as he was yanked by the hair and made to bed over the desk.

“Bucky has been using too much teeth” Rumlow snapped “so much I'm surprised he hasn't left tooth marks in the dildo” 

Everyone sniggered, except Peter who gave him a little reassuring smile. 

“Skirt off, panties down” Rumlow ordered walking over to the cupboard, pulling out his cane and walking back to Bucky, just in time to tear his panties right off him, deeming him too slow. 

Bucky squeaked as his underwear was ripped off him, his face reddening as his pretty little virgin cunt and little cock was exposed to the class.

Rumlow was never kind with strikes like miss Maria or mistress potts. He liked hurting the boys in his care. 

Bucky gasped and his knees were beginning to buckle by the third stroke, tears streaming down his face as pain blossomed over his ass and thighs. “Please sir I'm sorry” he cried, holding the edge of the desk tightly. 

“Awe does baby Barnes want me to stop spanking his bottom?” He said landing a particularly hard smack to Bucky's ass, he's pretty sure the only reason Rumlow doesn't scar them is because it would bring down their value 

“Yes please sir please” Bucky whimpered 

“Okay then” Rumlow said and the class gasped softly. Rumlow never gave in until he was finished. Never.

Bucky howled as the cane snapped against his balls. 

“Okay! You're last three strikes can be delivered to those soft little balls of yours” he said, Bucky could hear the sadistic smile on his face as he stuck again, lighting Bucky's balls on fire.

“Oh noooo” Bucky whimpered to himself, jerking roughly as he felt another, hard and fast on his sac. “One more Bucky only one more” he whispered to himself as Rumlow smacked him one final time. 

Bucky was sent back to his seat, whimpering and unable to sit properly. He never sucked a dick wrong after that. 

*Back to le present* 

Steve was holding Bucky to his chest on the sofa when Bucky shook himself from his little daydream. 

“-and I can't believe he dares to question my authority at this point” Steve said playing absentmindedly with Bucky's hair “I mean for fucks sake my name's on the building. Stark hates him too. I swear we're buying up his company this year, just to fuck him off”

Bucky giggled at Steve's rant, snuggling further into the master's chest happily. “You're the most powerful men in the city. You could do it” 

Steve grinned, pushing Bucky off the sofa onto the plush carpet on the floor, quick to follow him, crawling up his body to kiss him senseless “you are a pretty little ego boost aren't you?” 

“It's true daddy! But you deserve it.” Bucky said wiggling under his massive muscular Dom. Who, shirtless and oiled up, looked good enough to eat. 

Steve grinned down him boyish and playful, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck when their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Fuckkk” Steve hums, voice muffled by the skin of Bucky's shoulder. “Who is it!” He yelled, disgruntled look and cute little pout making Bucky giggle. 

He couldn't help but feel special, Steve was mad they were interrupted, even when they weren't having sex, master was enjoying his company and that made Bucky's tummy flip. 

“It's me darling” a crisp British accent called through the door. 

“Come in Peggy” Steve groaned, not making a move to get off Bucky. 

Peggy pushed open the door, and Bucky looked over at her polished red heels and matching lipstick, along with a pencil skirt and a beautiful white shirt. Professional and stunning. 

“I would be offended that you seem so disappointed to see me” Peggy smiled laying some files on Steve's desk “but I see you're already occupied.” 

“Sorry peg” Steve moaned, rolling off Bucky and grabbing his shirt from the floor, shrugging it on before standing, lending Bucky a hand up and kissing his head. “Peggy this is bucky. Bucky this is my brilliant and amazing personal assistant Peggy” 

“Ah! The pretty little slave I've heard so much about” she smiled kindly at him, and bucky immediately felt at ease under her kind brown eyed gaze.

“Hello mistress” Bucky smiled at her, pressing slightly into Steve's side, a little shy. 

“Oh Stevie he's adorable. You must let me borrow him sometime” she said her brown eyes flashing for a moment as she trailed one of her perfectly painted stiletto nails down his cheek before turning for the door. 

“When you're done Steve, those papers need signed off and you need to go over the brief for tomorrow” she sighed “then we can finally all relax” 

Steve nodded “god tell me about it.” 

She smiled shaking her head at them both. “Be good boys, try not to distract him too long Bucky” she said playfully, heading out the door. 

“I like her” Bucky said to Steve, turning to face his master. 

“I do too” Steve grinned kissing Bucky before patting him on the ass. “ But she has brought me more work to do sweet cheeks so daddy's gotta get back to work”

“Can I sit at your feet” bucky said quickly, eager not to face Sharon alone “i’ll be real quiet a promise”

Steve sat at his desk “sure thing. Just be good, daddy's got work to do”

Bucky sank to his knees on the carpet beside his Dom, laying his face on his muscular thigh. After a few minutes of Steve softly petting his hair while he worked, bucky fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO MEEEEE


End file.
